


Laundry

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [6]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olfactophilia, Sex, gagging using clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #6 wearing each other's clothes2 little drabbles for this prompt. The second one really got away from me ahh





	Laundry

It's laundry day, I often find myself washing almost twice the amount of shirts I know I wore during the week. I simply smile to myself. It's not a problem. Dick likes to wear my big comfy t-shirts when he's home studying or working. I know he even wears them to class with some little shorts that barely peek out from underneath or, when he wants to feel extra cozy, pajama pants stuffed into boots that are more like socks. I know he loves to wear my flannels over cute tight t-shirts and high waisted jeans. I can smell him on some of my clothes, different fragrances and sometimes a hint of musky sweat.

He's welcome to them all, welcome to anything I have that can be of use to him.

~

I get home after a good day at work. Keys, jacket and boots in their usual places. Get a glass of water and consider taking a shower. Dick isn't home yet and it's too early to make dinner so there's nothing for me to do. Hate getting home so early on days Dick works past 6. I take my sweaty shirt off and go take a shower.

When I'm out of the shower I check my phone, nothing from Dick. I want to message him but I know he'll be home eventually and I don't want to distract him and risk putting him in danger. I pick up my dirty clothes and walk to our bedroom.

To my surprise Dick is home. He's there on his stomach in bed, in my t-shirt with headphones in. I can hear the music faintly and I just watch him, fold my jeans over the back of my chair. He turns to look at me as if he felt me somehow, takes his headphones out and laughs a little uneasily.

‘Sneaking up on me?’ he asks, eyebrows coming together, adorably worried. I shake my head, moving to sit by him.

‘I was just putting my stuff in the hamper and I didn't know how to approach you without startling you. I would never sneak up on you baby’ he smiles and takes the dirty laundry from my hand, bringing the shirt to his face and… sniffing? He sees me looking confused and cackles that beautiful cackle of his.

‘I just like the way you smell, your sweat’ he takes another sniff of the shirt before reaching for my underwear ‘But the best smell is probably this’ and he presses the crotch of my boxers to his nose and inhales like he's smelling expensive cologne.

‘I have to say kid that was a little weird to me at first but the more I think about it it's strangely sexy’ he giggles and rolls over, the t-shirt riding up to expose his lovely bottom.

‘I'm glad you think so’ then he's kissing me and coming to sit on top of me, the soft skin off his ass pressing against my dormant cock feels like heaven and it's not long before I'm inside him. The wet noises of my cock pumping in and out of him the only sound in the room aside from his muffled moans around my underwear in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A fetish I don't even have irl and I've never given much thought to and I certainly never thought I'd write about haha fanfic is a hell of a drug
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
